More than Human
by RevenantReaper337
Summary: They wanted a weapon. She wanted her freedom. They took her humanity. She took their lives. When the machinations of a shadowy government agency are pitted against a dangerous woman who is more than human, the small town of Pine Falls will never be the same again. Rated M for future language, violence, and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1: This Lonesome Road

**Author's note:**

**First fan fiction everyone! I've written a lot of material over the years, mostly original fiction, and finally have something decent to show for it; or at least something that I consider decent enough to post for your reading pleasure, and probable scrutiny.**

**Why write a fic for Altered Beast though? Because I feel it doesn't get enough love. The PS2 update/remake was ok, if a little disappointing from a game play point of view, and the characters were frankly two dimensional, but the ideas and concepts behind it are rich to plunder for source material. Because there are so many holes in the narrative, I can make up my own material to fill in the blanks and flesh out the characters as I see fit.**

**I'm always trying to improve as a writer, so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers are not.**

**Also, if you enjoy this story, please feel free to check my other stories once I have posted them. I'm currently working on both Ratchet & Clank and Starfox stories, but have hit a wall with the latter. Hopefully I'll have something for you all soon.**

**Thank you all, and please enjoy. **

**- RevenantReaper337**

**Disclaimer:**

**Altered Beast, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Sega. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters and creatures belong to me.**

'_Thoughts and song lyrics__'_

_Flashbacks_

"Speech"

* * *

**Chapter 1: This Lonesome Road**

_'I walk a lonely road,_

_the only one that I have ever known._

_Don't know where it goes,_

_but its home to me and I walk alone...'_

_- Green Day, Boulevard of Broken dreams_

**October 15th 2012**

**Somewhere off Highway 285, Colorado**

**10.34am**

Five years. Had it really been that long?

She sighed deeply. An autumn breeze blew the tresses of crimson hair from tired emerald eyes as she continued to walk down the deserted highway, hands in pockets as reminiscence clouded her mind. Five long years; of living on the run, never settling in one place for more than a few weeks before moving on. Always striving to keep one step ahead of her pursuers, always having to keep looking over her shoulder. No contacts, no friends, nothing. Just her.

On more than one occasion they had come close to catching her, boxing her in, hunting her down without mercy. But she always seemed to find a way to slip the net, to fade away and disappear without a trace. Undoubtedly they would catch up to her and try again, but not just now. The last time she'd seen one of them was three weeks previous while they chased her out of a motel room in Iowa and into the night.

Five years was a long time on your own.

She'd be lying if she didn't admit that she missed some parts of her old life. Stability, friendship, a purpose to her existence that made up for the losses she had suffered as a child. But her purpose had become corrupted along the way. Immoral, twisted, so far removed that she could no longer accede to their increasing demands.

So she left.

She snorted as she remembered how _that_ particular conversation went. People like her were considered too 'valuable' to leave the organisation other than in a body bag or otherwise permanently 'retired'. Instead, she chose the third option. They wanted a weapon? She'd give them one.

All those year of training, moulding her in to a discompassionate killing machine. How ironic that they would get to see the results first hand.

She remembered how she fought her way out of the facility, cutting a bloody swathe through any who opposed her. She sought to escape from her old life, and by God it had worked. For the first time in years, she tasted freedom; free from the dark confines of the underground base, free from the morally questionable experiments, and free to choose her own path in life.

Unfortunately, the organisation didn't take kindly to her actions and scrambled to hunt her down like an animal. '_Appropriate, all thoughts considering'_ She yearned to roam free, instinct guiding her from place to place, warning her of imminent dangers. In that respect, she felt more animal than human, a side effect of what they did to her over the years.

She continued to walk on up the highway, dried autumn leaves crunching under her boots as her legs ate up the crumbling median. Suddenly, her ears pricked up at a familiar yet distant sound. Keen sight picked out the shape of a sky blue Ford pickup truck around three miles behind her and approaching at a rapid rate. Her eyes narrowed in thought as she considered her options. It definitely wasn't the organisation; they'd be more discreet and probably greater in number, so it was probably just a local on the road to somewhere. Satisfied that there was no immediate threat, she adjusted the strap of the backpack over her shoulder and turned back to carry on walking.

{()}

Marvin sighed, rubbing a hand across tired eyes. It had, after all, been a very long week. First there was the funeral, then the sombre aftermath at the wake. Dealing with the lawyers, the creditors, and selling the old house had taken it out of him.

'_And now this'_

Kathy might act all high and mighty at times, but she was still his little sister, and he would always come running for her. He'd gotten the call in the early hours of the morning, and though barely coherent, his sleep addled mind understood the panicked tones and he could picture her tear stained face. The debtors wanted to repossess her home, their parents previous home before they moved to Maine, in order to cover the outstanding debts on their parents' estate.

Mom still owed a lot of money, something she inherited from Dad when he died. Too many scams and bad investments on his part had whittled down what little money they had, leaving them living virtually hand to mouth. Both Marvin and Kathy got jobs as soon as they were able to in order to support their parents. For a while at least it seemed to work, lifting a burden on the family finances. When he'd finally left home to follow his career, he had been assured that everything was fine and that money was no longer tight. Somehow, he'd never believed it could get this bad.

Marvin did what he had to; he reassured his sister that he was on his way, packed an overnight bag, and took the first flight out in the small hours of the morning, thankful that he was still on bereavement leave and didn't have to go to work for a while. As soon as he had landed, he'd rented a blue Ford pickup - more appropriate than a car considering where he was going - and was now driving down the nigh empty highway toward the town where he grew up.

Tall trees lining either side of the road shed their autumn leaves, leaving behind a tapestry of golden red to be swept aside in a billowing cloud as the pickup passed by. He allowed himself to relax in the driver's seat, fond memories of time spent in these very woods as a child chased away his apprehension and warmed something deep inside.

Despite the circumstances, it was good to be home.

As he passed the turn off to the old Johnson's place, he noticed something moving ahead on his side of the road. Drawing closer, the 'something' grew into the shape of a woman with a back pack slung over one shoulder. '_A hitchhiker? Or maybe her car's broken down and she doesn't have a cell phone...I'd better check on her, see if she's all right' _Pulling to a halt just in front of her, Marvin wound down the drivers window and called out to the woman.

"Excuse me? Lady?"

The woman in question stopped and slowly turned towards him with wary eyes.

'_My God, she's beautiful…'_

Standing before him with a hand on a cocked hip and another supporting her pack was the very essence of feminine perfection. She stood around 5'11 by his estimate, probably in her mid twenties. Her pale, youthful skin was flawless, neatly accenting the thick mane of chestnut red hair that flowed in shimmering curls and tresses to the middle of her back. The sturdy boots, skinny jeans and tight fitting leather jacket she wore over a plain white tank top showed off her toned and athletic figure, which still maintained sleek feminine curves. '_And those eyes…' _Those emerald orbs were like none he had ever seen, flecked as they were with hints of crimson that seemed to dance before his sight.

"Can I help you?"

Marvin blinked and shook his head as he was pulled back to the present situation by her voice, wariness evident in its tone.

"I, uh, saw you walking on the side of the road and wondered if you broke down someplace"

"No"

Her tone wasn't exactly hostile, but it was evident from her bluntness that she didn't trust him.

"So...you're hitching then?"

An indifferent shrug.

"Where you heading to?"

"North"

"Anywhere in particular?"

"Just North"

"I'm heading to Pine Falls a few miles yonder; I can give you a lift if you want"

She seemed to consider for a moment, speckled orbs flickered over him, the pickup, and the surrounding woods. It was a movement he recognised from his late father, a result of his time in the Marines, analysing the environment for a potential threat. '_Didn't have her down as the military type, then again maybe she's just paranoid'_ Finally her eyes came to rest on his own.

"Sure"

Before he could answer, she was in his passenger seat, buckled up, with her pack between her legs and an expectant look on her face. '_Goddamn she moves fast. _Putting the Ford back into drive, Marvin swung back out onto the asphalt and on the way to Pine Falls once again. A glimpse to his side revealed that his passenger was sitting ramrod straight, staring unwaveringly into the distance. '_Weird. Like, paranoid weird' _Feeling awkward in the deafening silence, he attempted to make conversation.

"By the way, I forgot to mention. My name's Marvin, Marvin Brandon. Might I have yours?"

The woman didn't so much as blink, continuing to stare forwards as she answered.

"My name..." she paused briefly, as if in consideration.

"Nadia... Just Nadia"

{()}

Deep below the sands of the Nevada desert lay a virtual labyrinth of light and metal, a facility dedicated to a single purpose. Few knew of its existence. Fewer still graced its sterile halls and faculties.

One such person, a tall, well built, black suited figure walked into a spacious metal lined office. His chocolate coloured skin was slightly pitted and scarred, complementing his bald skull and black goatee-moustache combo. He sat forward in the office swivel chair, the dark room bathed in the glow of the wall mounted screens.

Keen brown eyes hidden by mirrored shades observed the live satellite feed on the monitors, following the image of a red headed girl walking along a deserted road. Suddenly, a blue pickup pulled alongside her, and after a brief exchange of words she got in. His eyes narrowed in thought as the truck pulled back onto the road and continued northward. Instinctively, he reached for the encrypted cell phone in his suit pocket and dialled a fourteen digit code. A warbling sound followed by a dull click, then the phone began to ring. On the third ring, a tired yet gruff voice answered.

"Yeah?"

"It's me. I think we've got a positive"

A brief pause

"Where?"

"Colorado, just south of a town called Pine Falls"

"You're sure?"

"Watching it right now, General"

The General murmured in consideration

"Fine. Do what you have to, but I want my weapon back Carter. Preferably intact"

Carter's lips twitched in amusement

"I'll see what I can do General Forrester. I'll contact you again when I have the details"

"See that you do, agent"

A click signalled the end of the conversation. Carter slipped the phone back into his suit pocket and continued to watch the monitor over steeped fingers.

"Soon, Alpha. Very soon"

* * *

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Need improvement? **

**In case you're wondering, Carter is the guy in the suit who shows up in Luke's flashback cut scenes in the game and sends him on his mission. Ditto with the general, he's only in one cut scene! The characters are merely a plot device and don't have backgrounds or names that I know of, so I took the liberty of trying to flesh them out a little. You'll be seeing more of them in future chapters.**

**As for the OC's, I tried to give them a distinct feel that would be reflected in their thoughts. Marvin is friendly in nature and clearly smitten, while Nadia is paranoid and purely all business. **

**Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they're posted.**

**Thanks for reading**

**- RevenantReaper337**


	2. Chapter 2: The Welcome Wagon

**Author's note:**

**Back again with a new chapter. I'm kind of a slow writer, so future updates won't be anywhere near as fast. As always, read, review, and tell me what I need to do in order to improve.**

**Also, check out my other stories once I have posted them. Thanks again and please enjoy. **

**- RevenantReaper337**

**Disclaimer:**

**Altered Beast, associated characters, organisations, and intellectual properties belong to Sega. All other real world organisations and products belong to their respective governments, companies, etc. Original characters and creatures belong to me.**

'_Thoughts and song lyrics'_

_Flashbacks and dreams_

"Speech"

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Welcome Wagon**

**October 15th 2012**

**Somewhere off Highway 285, Colorado**

**10.43am**

Years of training and instinct kicked in as soon as the pickup showed no sign of passing her by. She was instantly on guard when the driver wound down his window on the off chance that it was yet another agent of the organisation.

Old habits die hard.

While he was gawping at her, Nadia was already analysing his features. Caucasian. Male. Mid to late twenties, around 6' tall and approximately 180lbs judging by the way he sat and the ride height of the vehicle. He had cropped brown hair, short and practical, with matching chocolate brown eyes that said 'professional'. Probably a doctor, lawyer or accountant, based on his demeanour and the skin patterns she could see on his left hand where it rested on the pickup's doorframe. His attire was entirely casual, blue jeans and a white and blue chequered shirt.

As the man stumbled his way through conversation to which she replied curtly, Nadia discreetly scented the air. Aside from the natural background smells of decaying leaves and various flora, she could only detect a single strong scent of cologne and body odour from the man. She sniffed again, concentrating on her surroundings. Nothing. Either he was alone, or there were agents out there masking their scent. Either way, the man didn't look like a threat, and if he were, she was confident that she could easily overpower him.

Realising that he was looking at her expectantly, she mentally replayed the conversation and realised that he was offering her a lift. She checked the vehicle, the driver, and the surrounding woods one last time before concluding that it was relatively safe and agreed to his proposal. Settling into the passenger seat, she continued to watch him out of the corner of her eye. He seemed surprised for a moment before finally putting the Ford into drive and continuing on to Pine Falls.

She let herself relax, going into a state of near Zen while her eyes passively drank in the landscape. It was a technique she had learned while still in her teens, to rest and recharge without actually falling asleep or losing environmental awareness. Her companion, however, persisted in ruining her moment with his incessant questions.

He asked her for her name. She gave it.

She paused for a moment. It occurred to her that this was the first time she had told anyone her real name since the incident five years ago. She had been so used to aliases and codenames that her own name, her true identity, felt foreign to her. '_So why did I just tell some random guy?' _She honestly didn't know, but thankfully he seemed to take the hint and remained silent, his attention occasionally swaying from the road to her and back again, but otherwise leaving her to her thoughts. Deciding now was a good opportunity; she settled herself and closed her eyes, letting sleep claim her for the first time in days.

'_Just a few minutes…'_

{()}

_It was raining. A persistent yet soft deluge of fine spray fell from the darkened skies, causing the surrounding pyres to stutter and hiss. She walked barefoot over rough and uneven ground, the crackling flames and whispering wind her only company. The fires warmed her naked flesh even as the rain cooled her, a balance of ying and yang. She closed her eyes, unconcerned at her state of undress. Nadia breathed in the heady aroma of dew, smoke, and vapour. With every exhale, she relaxed more deeply, feeling at one with herself._

_She was at peace._

_Her eyes flickered open; an unfamiliar scent assaulted her senses. Malicious, foreboding, it enveloped her very being, crushing down on her with sheer hostility. She growled lowly in her throat, widening her stance as she glared into the darkness. The rain ceased as the fires seemed to grow larger, stronger, surrounding her with pillars of flame. Blood red eyes burning brighter than the sun glared at her from beyond her fiery prison, piercing her very soul and chilling her to the bone. It was evil personified, and though her heart pounded with fright and despite how vulnerable she felt, she would not give it the satisfaction. Her lips twisted into an aggressive snarl._

_"Have at me coward!"_

_The presence launched forward with an inhuman bellow, a sound like a thousand screaming animals as a gigantic three pronged claw thrust straight at her. She ducked, rolled, fought back with her feet and fists to no avail. The demonic being roared with dark and mocking laughter with each swipe of its claws and her pathetic attempts to defend herself. The flames closed in around her, shrinking her personal space and making it harder to stay alive, the heat gradually sapping her strength and causing her to stumble. A claw caught her across the chest, knocking her to the ground as the burning pain seared through the gash into her limbs, paralysing her with agony._

_The flames closed in, licking at her flesh as they slowly began to envelop her. She screamed as her flesh cooked, falling from her bones in charred lumps as she slowly boiled alive. The crimson eyes seemed to be hovering over her as she writhed in torment. The claw hovered over her, poised to deliver the killing blow as the demon watched tendrils of flame ignite across her burning frame. Though she could still feel the heat, the fire no longer caused pain as it rapidly spread across her body, taking the shape of a humanoid form._

_It felt like an age until the surrounding fires fizzled out of existence. But once they had, Nadia felt a warm glow within her, a burning need that sparked her very soul. With careful deliberation, she rose to her feet, eyes burning like hot coal as she stared down the infernal monstrosity that had wrought her so much pain. The Demon seemed to rumble in approval_.

_"You are strong, but do not forget what you truly are. Lest I remind you again"_

_With impossible speed, the claw shot forward giving her no time to evade. Nadia cried out in pain and terror as the massive serrated instrument impaled her, and then felt nothing._

_Only the darkness._

{()}

Nadia woke with a startled gasp, her mind racing as she took in the familiar dashboard and the scenic forest passing by outside the windows of the Ford pickup. _'The fuck was that all about? Haven't had a nightmare that bad since…''_She exhaled slowly as she sank back into her seat, letting her eyes drink in the scenery as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Are you okay?"

'_Crap'_

She tilted her head to the left to see the driver, Marvin, wasn't it? His eyes held an unspoken concern that gave her pause. She couldn't recall anyone outside of the facility ever looking at her in that way.

"I'm fine"

The lie sounded hollow in her ears as he continued to watch her attentively out of the corner of his eye. Running fingers through her hair she shifted her gaze to watch the trees pass by outside the passenger window. She'd had a few good friends during her time with the organisation, but more often than not she was met with fear, wariness, or plain outright hostility. Her interactions with people outside of the organisation had been much the same, though whether that was down to her appearance or lack of social skills she wasn't sure. This man however seemed genuinely concerned with her well being if she was reading him right. _'Strange. He'd soon change his mind if he knew what I am'_

{()}

For his part, Marvin was apprehensive, but felt sympathy for his passenger. She seemed so skittish, so defensive, so paranoid that he thought she might explode. _'How can she live like that? What is she so afraid of?' _When she finally drifted off to sleep, she seemed so peaceful and serene that it was almost like looking at a completely different person. It wasn't until she started moaning and flinching in her sleep that his resolve grew. He wanted to reach out to her, protect her. _'What's with me? I don't even know the _lady' She just seemed so vulnerable in that state that he couldn't help but put out a hand to comfort her. Suddenly her eyes snapped open with a sharp intake of breath, his hand quickly retreating to the wheel.

"Are you okay?"

She blinked momentarily as if disoriented before the mask of indifference slipped into place on her features.

"I'm fine"

Marvin raised a brow but otherwise said nothing. It was pretty obvious that she was far from fine, no matter how hard she might deny it. _'I wonder what's got her on edge' _She continued to stare out the window at the passing scenery, her eyes distant.

"Bad dream?"

"Hmm?"

Her distracted gaze fell upon him, a quizzical expression on face.

"Just now, you have a bad dream?"

Her features hardened as she resumed looking out at the asphalt beyond the windshield, a grimace on her lips.

"It's nothing. Just some personal demons"

For the next few miles they rode together in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Finally, the thick forest petered out, giving way to rolling farmland, and the familiar wooden sign he remembered so well; 'Welcome to Pine Falls, friendliest town in Colorado State. Population 357'.

It was good to be home.

{()}

Another ten minutes rolled by, and the town itself came into view. Nadia observed what she could as they drove through. A few shops, school, small bar, mostly residential. Traffic was light; people out on the sidewalks enjoying the surprisingly mild weather while it lasted, little to no police presence that she could detect. All in all, small town America. The perfect place to disappear for a few days, as long as she managed to avoid too much attention. Her host seemed to be reminiscing judging by the misty eyed look plastered over his face. Evidently he either grew up here or had fond memories of the place. A good source of information perhaps, should she require it.

"Pull over. You can drop me off here"

His brows rose sharply in surprise, but he complied nonetheless. Pulling up the parking brake, he let the engine idle while concerned eyes stared into her own.

"Are you sure? Do you have anywhere you can stay?"

Nadia shrugged. "I'm sure I'll find somewhere. Do you know if there are any motel's in town?"

He cocked his head in thought. "Well, let me see. If I remember right, the Pine View hotel is just down Main Street, they should still be open for business"

"Thank you"

She slipped from the passenger seat, retrieving her pack from the foot well. Closing the truck's door, she walked around the rear tailgate and onto the pavement on the driver's side. Marvin had the window wound down, an arm resting on the door as he gave her a look of...concern? Apprehension? She wasn't sure, but it made her feel uneasy somehow.

"You know, I'm heading up to my sister's place to visit for a while. I'm sure she wouldn't mind the extra company"

"Thank you, but no. I doubt your sister would appreciate you bringing home some random stranger out of the blue"

He sighed with a frown. "You're probably right. Kathy can be a little skittish, and she's very particular of the kind of company she keeps"

A rare smile twitched at her lips. "Not a people person then?"

His chuckle permeated the air, Nadia's heart lightening at his response. It had been such a long time since she had felt so comfortable around a human being. His easy going manner relaxed her to the point that for, a few moments, her troubles seemed to just slip away.

"No, no she's not" His laughter subsided as he gazed upon her once more "So, think you'll be in town for a while?"

She blinked owlishly at his offhand comment. Her stomach felt...off, floaty. He obviously wasn't a threat to her, so why did she feel so strange when he looked at her like that with those gentle eyes? Shaking it off, she focused on situation at hand.

"I was thinking of staying a few days, why?"

His hopeful grin lit up her world. "I was thinking maybe we could meet up for a few drinks, say the Forrester Bar? Eight 'o' clock? My treat"

Nadia froze. Did he just invite her out? Did he like her in that way? _'God damn it woman, get a grip. You can't go getting involved with people, it's far too dangerous. That said, he obviously knows this area. Maybe I should go, if only to pump him for information' _She forced her expression to remain neutral as she nodded in confirmation. "Sure, why not"

If it was even possible, his smile seemed to grow even wider. "Great! I'll see you at eight then. Have a nice day Nadia"

He put the truck into drive and pulled out into traffic, waving at her as he went. Nadia returned the wave absently until she was sure he was out of sight. Sighing, she shouldered her pack and walked the opposite way down the street, rechecking the layout of the town. She noted the afore mentioned motel and proceeded to ignore it. She had precious little money, and she didn't want to leave a paper trail by booking herself into such an establishment, especially considering what happened last time. _'Once bitten, twice shy. Only this time, I'll be the one to do the biting if anyone tries anything'_

Nadia found the bar that Marvin suggested, a single story affair with a log cabin facade and a rustic country feel to it offset by the garish neon sign over the front door proclaiming itself as the Forrester Bar. Making sure no one noticed, she slipped into a narrow alleyway running parallel between the bar and what looked like a barbers shop. The alleyway had no source of light, the only exits being the mouth of the alley, a side door into the bar, and a chain link fence at the end beyond which she could see the beginnings of dense pine forest. _'Adequate. For now'_

Satisfied that she had an escape route should anything go wrong with her rendezvous that night, Nadia vaulted onto a dumpster and scaled the fence. Dropping down the other side, she began a light jog into the forest. It was time to set up camp somewhere, away from prying eyes and game trails. Some of the locals were bound to be hunters and she didn't want to confront them unless she absolutely had to. It would be...awkward to explain away the bodies. She only hoped there was some decent prey around for her to hunt; she hadn't had a decent meal in days.

* * *

**Still filler as such or now, but as with all good stories, it takes time for the plot to thicken. I have part of the next chapter already written out, but I'm not entirely sure where to go with it. Hopefully I'll have something together sooner than not.**

**Until next time, please review and check out my other stories once they're posted.**

**Thanks for reading**

**- RevenantReaper337**


End file.
